Bloom or Wither?
by Looking For Something New
Summary: Cinderkit for the time-being is an average kit, living with a dead mother and the expectations of following in her father's pawsteps. Okay, maybe not so normal. Shortly after discovering a daunting prophecy centering around her, Cinderkit's trying to figure out her morals. Who will she be? Will she bloom or wither? Thanks to 53xy 50d4p0p for the name and summary!


**i would really appreciate it if you review!**

**For all of my Light Will Save The Clans fic, i will be deleting it shortly, as i have no ideas for it.**

**prologue**

The shadow of a skinny body, lay unmoving on the shore of a dark lake, only to be seen by those who knew he was there. A rough wind from the shadows whipped his fur, and left him cold, and uncomfortably ruffled. He slowly turned his head up towards the sky, as if looking for something or someone.

He could hear gentle paw steps come through the bush, until the unknown cat went and stood next to him.

"I knew you would be out tonight, watching the stars, looking for an answer." started Honeybreeze.

The tom looked at her, with a suprised and confused face, before replying her somewhat confusing statement.

"You are the medicine cat. Are you not meant to know my every move?" asked Emberstar trivially. Honeybreeze rolled her eyes and lay down, continuing her stargazing.

They lay down for what fely like moons, listening to the lake, with it's pure water, coming towards them, and then rolling away again. Then, without warning, Honeybreeze broke the silence.

" Beautiful, isn't it. Silverpelt, with warriors ancestors watching down on us, giving us prophecies and omens." she abruptly stopped speaking, leaving Emberstar to give his reply.

"StarClan, have they given you any messages?" asked Emberstar.

"They gave me a message..." Honeybreeze stopped talking, and stared thoughtfully up into the stars.

"Ember's Cinders will blow in the wind to save the clans from the destruction within." Honeybreeze looked down with her face all of a sudden serious.

"What does it mean?" asked Emberstar Frantically, his neck fur bristled up.

"I cannot tell you." started Honeybreeze clearly before turning around to leave.

"Why? I have the right to know. I am a clan _leader._ snarled Emberstar. He looked as if he was about to rip the innoent medicine cat to shreds.

"Because i do not know what it means." replied Honeybreeze in an equally dire tone.

" You dont know what it means? Did Rosestep not teach you properly before she died? I thought that that was an essential thing to learn. How did our clan survive as Rosestep as medicine cat?" snarled Emberstar dangerously.

"Don't you dare speak about Rosestep like that. She was your sister and one of the best medicine cats this clan has ever seen." Honeybreeze was about to attack the leader when Flamefur, a young warrior came running through the undergrowth.

"Emberstar, Blossomdrop is kitting." he said quicky, through pants.

Emberstar was in to much shock to move. His mind couldn't transfer it. He only started to move again when he felt the draft from the quick movements of Flamefur and Honeybreeze. Finally, his brain transferred what Flamefur had just said, and he bounded towards camp. He could her Honeybreeze giving Flamefur quick and clear instructions. He went into the Medicine den and saw His mate in sheer pain.

"She's been in contractions for a while now." muttured Stormbreeze quietly, so Emberstar didn't hear her, luckily.

There was a loud, throaty cough that could be heard from the whole camp.

"They need to come out or else they'll die." Honeybreeze muttured to herself

"What?" asked Emberstar.

"Oh no, nothing." she replied back. Blossomdrop was biting on a stick and yowling in pain until the first kit came through. Blossomdrop let out a deatening cough and continued to cough.

By now, the whole clan was awake and knew what was happening, and were pacing around. It was pitch black apart from the dim light coming from the twinkling stars. The once serene camp was an earsplitting bomb of noise.

Blossomdrop's second kit had come through.

"What shall we call them?" asked Emberstar

"You chose. my time is nearly up."

"Cinderkit, and..." Emberstar stopped talking

"Smokekit. Look after them for Emberstar. Don't let me die in vain." Blossomdrop said to him, with the greatest sorrow in her eyes.

" Borage. Eat it." Commanded Honeybreeze to Blossomdrop. She had not heard the conversation between Blossomdrop and Emberstar.

"I will not be needing it." replied Blossomdrop calmly, with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

" But, but..." started Honeybreeze

" Thank you Emberstar, for giving me a wonderful life. my time now. Good bye. Remember, dont let me die in vain..." She cut hersekf of as the last breath came and went, and the life like white in her eyes left. She closed her eyes, and Snakefur and Fallowfern, her desceased parents came to accompany her to the ranks of StarClan.

"Thank you ThunderClan!" she yowled as she left. And her sould departed as if she was never there.

"NO! NOOOOO! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT DID I DO WRONG? TELL ME! PLEASE!" Yowled Emberstar, upto Silverpelt.

He pushed his nose into her limp body and started crying. As he left the medicine den, Honeybreeze took his kits to Stormbreeze.

"Why are they here?" asked Nightkit. Stormbreeze replied in a hushed shhhh. As she put the kits down next to Stormbreeze, Cinderkit, the smallest, started to cry. All Stormbreeze had to do to queiten her was nuzzle her. Cinderkit acted as if she were her mother already.

Honeybreeze left the Nursery quietly, so as to not wake anyone up, she want to Emberstars den. The clan was quiet again, and the only thing that could be hear were the quit mutterings coming from Emberstar.

"Why do they take everything away from me.?" he asked her. He was angry at himself. He thought that he could have saved her, if he got their quicker.

"You still have your kits." Honeybreeze replied simply. She didn't have any reassurance in her words.

"There is no hope left. Why cant i give up?" He asked her seriously. She was struggling to find anything reassuring to tell him

"It's all my fault." he said indirectly. It was getting harer and harder to know what to say to him.

"You are the leader of this clan. You cant give up on us. Her death is not your fault. She was meant to die," immediately she realised that she has said the wring thing. "she was fullfilling her destiny. This has been her chosen path since the beginning of the clans. Since even before the Legendary Firestar. Let her take her path. It was laid out for HER for a reason. Maybe something good will come from it. Avenge her deather, but dont cling onto the past, think of the future. What great warriors your children will be," Emberstar gave a small smile. " But always you must remember: Don't think about the sadness of the past. Think of the hope in the future.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Rate and review and you will get a plushie!**


End file.
